Mascotas
by heyimtephy
Summary: Se había ido a la cama sola, lo que no explicaba a la nueva presencia descansando por su lado.


Se había ido a la cama sola, lo que no explicaba a la nueva presencia descansando por su lado. En curiosidad llevo su mano a explorar aquel brazo invasor rodeando su cintura, la sensación sobre sus yemas era demasiado familiar, esa piel áspera y formada era inconfundible.

Un suspiro de alivio salió al confirmar la identidad de esa presencia, después de un tiempo fuera de casa había regresado a su lado. En plena alegría Raven se acomodo mas cerca del calor que su acompañante le otorgaba y así de esa manera tan grata regresaría al mundo de los sueños.

 _"_ _¡gluglú!¡gluglú!¡gluglú!"_

Raven abrió sus ojos en alerta al escuchar un sonido extraño y, junto con el un peso extra hundía su lado derecho de la cama. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces creyendo que su imaginación jugaba con ella.

Por su lado, acurrucado cómodamente entre sus sabanas se encontraba un pavo, si, un pavo, y uno de grandes proporciones graznando fuertemente.

"¿Chico bestia?" Con la voz seca cuestiono.

Imposible. El animal emplumado era café, por obvias razones no se trataba de su compañero verde. ¿Como un pavo entro a su habitación?. ¿De Donde salió?

Tomo asiento mientras el brazo sosteniéndola caía a su regazo. Con una de sus manos intento ahuyentar al animal, mala idea. Raven dejo salir un grito de sorpresa cuando el ave agresivamente intento picotearla.

"…A Jerry no le gusta ser molestado…déjalo dormir" La voz de Damian se dejo escuchar como un murmullo, hablaba con la cara todavía presionada firmemente a la almohada.

"Jerry…" Raven contesto monótonamente mirando al ave, al parecer ese era su nombre."Y Jerry, ¿Que hace en mi habitación?"

"Es mi mascota….mmm…los tuve que traer conmigo, he estado mucho tiempo fuera de Gotham, se estaban deprimiendo por mi ausencia" Damian seguía sin levantar su cuerpo expandido sobre la cama.

 _"_ _¡¿Los?! ¿Quienes son 'LOS"_

La espalda descubierta sin movimiento del chico y su cabeza fijada en la almohada le decía a Raven su desinterés por su pregunta.

Pero ella sabia como obtener una respuesta.

Levanto su mano a una gran altura dejándola caer con fuerza sobre el hombro del moreno, satisfactoriamente el contacto causo una brillante marca roja en su piel.

Entonces su respuesta apareció en forma de queja saliendo de los labios del muchacho ante el golpe.

"Eso no era necesario" Damian tomo asiento frente a ella, sobando el punto donde lo había golpeado.

Tenia preparada una buena contestación pero su aliento fue cortado cuando un peso la forzó a caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

"Eso Titus, defiende a tu dueño"

El gran danés le 'atacaba' de manera afectiva lamiendo su rostro sin parar hasta caer sobre su cuerpo como un niño acomodando su enorme cabeza en el espacio entre su cuello y hombro. Acaricio el pelaje del can, ella y Titus tenían un enlace especial, después de todo ella fue quien lo adopto de aquel albergue.

Estuvo a punto volver a levantarse pero algo suave se poso sobre su frente. Sus ojos encontraron en un instante al responsable; Alfred el gato la miraba con sus ojos negros, palmeando con su pequeña pata negra la gema de su frente como si de un juguete se tratara.

Una risa burlesca resonaba en su habitación.

"Tengo quien me defienda de tus abusos mujer"

"Sacalos de mi habitación Damian"

"¡Tu quieres a Titus!" dijo el hombre indignado ante su petición, dejando su risa en el olvido.

"Titus se puede quedar, ahora, los demás afuera"

"Alfred solo duerme junto a Titus"

"Bien, si no quieres que se vayan me iré a dormir a tu habitación"

"No puedes"

"¿Por que?"

"Goliath y mi dragón están ahí"

Conociendo el inmenso tamaño de aquellas bestias seguramente ocupaban todo el espacio de aquel cuarto, dejándola sin un lugar a donde escapar.

"Damian…" ella dijo en forma amenazaste sentándose correctamente en la cama. El gran danés ahora descansaba su cabeza en sus muslos.

"Raven…" Damian imito su tono acompañado con una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

"Tienes que sacarlos."

"Imposible, ¡Mira la cara de desesperación de Jerry! Como negarle la estadía a esta cara"

El hombre acerco el ave a su rostro, para la mala suerte de Raven el pajarraco no le había tomado agrado, cuando estaba a solos sentimientos de su cara intento atacarla con su horrible pico.

"¡Aléjalo de mi!"

"Tienes 2 semanas sin verme y ,¿Este es tu recibimiento?… _Tsk…_ "

"Te hubiera recibido mejor si no tuvieras un zoológico en mi cuarto y deja de hacerme ojitos, tus encantos no podrán sacarte de esta Wayne"

Inmediatamente su mirada coqueta y tierna se cambio a un ceño fruncido. Si, Damian Wayne actuaba lindo cuando se trataba de sus mascotas o quería conseguir convencerla en hacer algo.

 _"_ _cro-cro, cro-cro"_

"Es Raven, la despertamos" Damian dijo al notar su cara en confusión al repentino ruido. El hombre se giro a la mesita de noche para tomar con sus manos un pequeño cuervo con una venda en una de sus alas.

"¿Raven?, ¿Le pusiste a un animal _mi_ nombre?"

"Técnicamente tu llevas su nombre." Contesto de manera engreida acariciando la pequeña cabeza del animal "La encontré en el porche de la mansión, estaba muy lastimada. Al verla me acorde de ti y solo quería protegerla. Le falta recuperarse de su ala"

Raven dejo salir un suspiro ante la mirada tan cariñosa del hombre al pájaro. Se le acerco de rodillas y poso sus manos por arriba del ave dejando pasar una energía azul de ellas, curando rápidamente el ala lastimada.

"Pueden quedarse solo una noche…" le dijo sin desconectar sus ojos de él.

Su historia le había enternecido.

El chico muy complacido sonrío de forma victoriosa dejando el ave en la mesita de noche para tomar a la mujer de su cintura plantándole un dulce beso en sus labios.

Tenia que confesar, realmente lo extraño durante su ausencia.

"Y dijiste que mis encantos no podrían hacerte cambiar de opinión"

"No abuses de mi amabilidad Wayne"

Con un ultimo beso se acomodo contra el cuerpo del moreno retomando su antigua posición antes que todas las mascotas de Damian interrumpieran su descanso.

Ahora si, Raven estaba lista para dormir tranquilamente.

Todavía no lograba conciliar el sueño cuando el lado derecho de su cama se volvió a hundir. Seguramente se trataba del estupido Jerry, era seguro, si la picoteada ese pavo se convertiría pronto en una rica cena.

 _"_ _Muu…."_

Sus ojos violetas se abrieron de golpe, ahí en la cama descansaba su cabeza Batcow mirándola fijamente con sus vidriosos ojos color café.

 _'_ _¡Debes de estar bromeando!'_


End file.
